In the latest gate in panel (GIP) liquid crystal displays (LCDs), more than two drive levels are used to control the gates, e.g., upper supply voltage VON, intermediate upper supply voltage VON_IPL, lower supply voltage VOFF and intermediate lower supply voltage VOFF_INL. Intermediate upper supply voltage VON_IPL and intermediate lower supply voltage VOFF_INL each requires a “back-to-back” switch to avoid a current flow from the output of the level shifter over the backgate of the output metal oxide silicon (MOS) transistor to the intermediate voltage level. A back-to-back switching circuit for this function was presented in U.S. Pat. No. 8,373,495 to a “Self Biased Gate Controlled Switch”, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The problem with the circuit disclosed in this patent is that the circuit suffers a speed limitation caused by the current limiting resistor, thus limiting the applicability of this circuit.